Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack In Ed-Time
Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time is an 2D/3D Animated Adventure Comedy film based on the characters from Digimon, Ed, Edd n Eddy, South Park, and Robot Chicken. It serves as the first part of the original digi-ed trilogy and takes place after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Plot TBA Voice Cast * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Sam Vincent as Double D * Matt Hill as Ed * Josuha Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kaimya * Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Wendee Lee as Takeru "TK" Takaishi * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Michael Lindsey as Joe Kido * Trey Parker as Captain Eric Cartman and Pirate Stan Marsh * Matt Stone as First Mate Kyle Broflovski and Pirate Kenny McCormick * Gilbert Gottfried as Pirate Iago * Seth Green as Pirate Robot Chicken Nerd * Dan Milano as Pirate Robot Chicken Skeletor * Breckin Meyer as Pirate Robot Chicken Alien 1 * Adam Talbott as Pirate Robot Chicken Alien 2 * Katee Sackhoff as Pirate Cuss Pudding * J.K. Simmons as The Stranger * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 * Kathleen Barr as Kevin * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz * Peter Kelamis as Rolf * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy * Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Tai's Mother (cameo) * Andrew St. Germain as Drew and Camp Toei Bus Driver * Jose Ramirez as Chris * Seth Rogen as Male Camp Toei Counselor Soundtrack * Main Titles/Digi-Prologue (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell) * Morning Routine for Tai and Eddy (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Bottle Searching/Snow? In the Middle of the Summer? (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * The Eds Are Off to the Junkyard/Unplug it! (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird) * The Northern Lights in Camp Toei (by John Powell with Udi Harpaz) * Central Command 2.0/Dawn of the Eds Redux (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird) * Digi-Meteor Shower! (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird) * An Digi-Destined Encounter in the Crash Site/Tai on the Run (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Meet Tai and Izzy/Fire the Rocket! (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Defend the Base/The Ruptures Appeared (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Peach Creek Breaks Apart (by John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * An Digital Storm (by John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * TK in the Eds' Van? (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * No Exit Form Captain Eric Cartman (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Jamie Dunlap, Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Cartman's Shanty (Preformed by Trey Parker, Matt Stone, and the cast of Robot Chicken. Music by John Powell with Jamie Dunlap) * Escape from Cartman's Captivity (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Jamie Dunlap, Patric Caird, and Udi Harpaz) * New Digi-Friends in the Peach Creek Contiment (by John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Land Ho, Boys! (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Campfire on an Island (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Who is this Weirdo? (by Heitor Pereria with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Meet the Stranger (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * An Digital Prophecy for Eds Only (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird) * Cartman's Revenge Plan (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Jamie Dunlap) * Upgrading the Van Boat (by Heitor Pereria with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Digi-Teen Cave in the Peach Creek Contiment (by John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Hey Digimon (Preformed by 'Weird Al' Yankovic and Paul Gordon. Music by Hetior Pereria and John Powell with Udi Harpaz) * Almost Home Free/Land Bridge Destroyed (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * Arrived Near a Trap (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Jamie Dunlap, Patric Caird, and Udi Harpaz) * Let the Digi-kids Go!/Land Bridge Fight (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Jamie Dunlap, Patric Caird, and Udi Harpaz) * Eddy V Cartman/Cartman's Death (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Jamie Dunlap, Patric Caird, and Udi Harpaz) * A Digi-Destined Reunion/Farwell, Digi-kids (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * A New Home for the Eds/Finale (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird) * A Crack in Ed-Time Medley (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Patric Caird and Udi Harpaz) * The Eds' Demo (by Heitor Pereria with Patric Caird) * Tai's Demo (by Heitor Pereria and John Powell with Udi Harpaz) Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action/Drama Category:Friendships Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Crossovers